


A First Time For Everything

by crumbcake



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Established Relationship, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumbcake/pseuds/crumbcake
Summary: Keith had been through a lot of sad situations in his life but how he lost his V-card was not one of them. He always felt warm and happy when he thought about it.Takes place in their early 20’s. Fic now complete!





	1. One (Nerves)

**Author's Note:**

> A thanks to Red for the company. You’re the best.

It was so stupid how nervous he was. There was no reason for him to be this afraid over something that was literally done by billions of living beings everywhere all over all the time. He was ashamed of the fine trembling of his lips and thighs but nothing he tried would stop them from shaking. The blankets felt too hot and damp in a gross sweaty kind of way underneath his back. He swallowed harshly and leaned eagerly into the hand that had cupped his cheek. Reaching up and parting his lips, he sought out more sweet kisses to try and distract himself.

Give Keith a life-threatening mission with poor odds and he could get through it without ever being compromised by fear or nerves because he knew what he was capable of and the mission was _everything_. But give him a boyfriend that cared about his well-being, that made him feel loved, that made him want to do so much more than he ever cared to do with anyone else and he was a complete virginal mess.

“I could bottom.” Lance had offered the last time Keith thought he was ready. He had cockily pushed and teased Lance that day – rubbing his ass against his cock - but then froze and completely lost his nerve when things got real. He kind of hated that Lance wasn’t in the same situation and had managed to somehow have regular sex (between missions?) before they got together. The thought of which he absolutely despised.

Keith could only stare at him mutely in response.  The idea of topping didn’t do much for him. But the thought of getting under Lance and having him slide right into him? Filling him up in all the right ways? It made his toes curl, made his dick jump, made him _ache_.

He had blushed so hard, horrified that he would have to voice his thoughts but Lance had rescued him from his personal hell.

“Exclusive bottom, huh?” He had winked. “I’m vers but we’ll make it work.”

So after that, Keith swore he wouldn’t freak out again. He would be ready. He made sure to tease himself anytime he had a chance to wank off in private. He knew what it felt like to come with lubed fingers inside him (while crying out in bed, imagining riding Lance’s cock until they both screamed). Other days he would squat down in the shower and spend a bunch of time fingering his puckered rim, getting used to the feeling so he wouldn’t do anything stupid when Lance inevitably did the same (and fuck did that thought make his insides burn).

He also had sorted out how to clean himself so he didn’t have to panic about _that_ when the time came.

He was completely prepared and ready to jump Lance’s bones.

Except he was currently on Lance’s bed rapidly losing any hint of courage or strut he had just seconds prior. Fuck fuck fuck.

He jumped - badly shaken - when he felt Lance’s hand brush his waist. His reaction actually startled them both as Lance had yanked his hand back.  

Keith tore his lips away from the kiss, groaning. “Sorry.” He laughed self-deprecatingly and nearly flinched when he met Lance’s amused gaze. “I’m being really stupid.” He sucked in his lip noting the residual tingling from Lance’s teasing kisses and tried not to blush too hard when Lance smiled, relaxed and easy. He looked positively smitten.

“Don’t be sorry!” Lance laughed back kindly and slid his hand back on his waist, massaging him there in soothing circles. “This is definitely the cutest thing that has ever happened to me.”

Keith squeezed his eyes shut and groaned, listening to Lance laugh some more. He felt the bed dip more as Lance leaned over him.

“Babe, I got you.”

Those lips were on him again, peppering his neck.

“Have you -“ Lance started.

“I’ve fucked myself!” Keith blurted in a decidedly unsexy overly loud kind of way. Oh my god, why was he like this? He would never be able to see Lance’s stupid smirks ever again because he was never ever going to open his eyes ever again to look at him. Too humiliating.

Lance’s lips seemed to have stuttered against his neck, his fingers briefly digging into his waist. He heard Lance suck in a deep breath and felt him pull away.  “Holy shit that is-“ He squeaked.  “Do you have toys?”

“What? No!” Damn, his eyes opened wide in shock forcing him to stare at Lance again. Fuck his life.

“Okay.” There was that warm, fond smile again; the one that did unspeakable things to Keith’s psyche.

“Kitten, not tonight.” Lance said soothingly. “It will be so much better if we work you up to it –“

Keith was _so_ relieved and _so_ disappointed.

“I’ve got some…” He hesitated like he was trying to figure out how to say what he was going to say without Keith freaking out. “Stuff.”

Keith frowned. Should he be worried?

“And I wanna make it super special.”

Keith groaned. So embarrassing… he threw his arms around him and crushed their lips together so he didn’t have to look at him. He wrapped his legs around Lance, mentally rolling his eyes that he had stopped shaking.

He sighed and tried to get comfort from that fact that some time very very soon he was gonna be on Lance’s dick.

 _Yes_.


	2. Two (Coming in Pants)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next installment on Keith's quest to lose his V-card to Lance, lol.

The good news was that the downtime between missions was becoming a regular thing, so much so that Keith had become used to two days off between patrols as if he were holding a common Monday through Friday job on Earth. He picked at the loose threads at the end of the woolly blanket he was sharing with Lance and stared idly at a sporting event stream that they were picking up from a nearby planet which seemed to be holding a global Olympic-style competition.

Lance was slouched down next to him on the sofa, curled up partly on his side with his head resting almost on his own shoulder, his half-lidded gaze lazily watching the screen. They had been watching streams for a while, happy for a quiet night. It felt like such a domestic thing to do to have dinner with their friends and excuse themselves so they could get back to Lance’s room and not do much other than be in each other’s company. Keith gave Lance a sidelong glance, studying how the vid reflected in his eyes and wondered if he thought the same.

He tucked the blanket up to his chin and scooted closer to Lance, loving how Lance immediately crammed his arm between his lower back and couch and pulled him in even closer so that he could rest the side of his forehead on his shoulder. Lance’s hand came to rest on the outside of his thigh with perfectly innocent intent but for Keith it was like he had stuck a hot iron brand on him, claiming him on the spot. No one had ever touched him so familiarly before Lance and it was stupid how any little touch went straight to his dick.

He had been helplessly turned on the whole evening. He made up his mind. Tonight _had_ to be the night. Yeah, it was only yesterday that Lance said something about working him up to it and blah blah it will be super special but that was embarrassing and fuck that he was a grown ass man if he wanted to get fucked he was gonna get fucked and he was gonna stun Lance into submission when he did it. He glared at the screen like a horny madman and started to sneak his hand towards Lance’s thigh with single-minded intent.

A cold unsettling memory stopped his creeping fingers. Every single time he did this before and Lance got near his butt all of his badassery went out an airlock. His hand froze and squeezed into a fist before it reached Lance.

Keith frowned.

He was acting like such a wuss; Lance was never going to fuck him cause every single time he tried Keith imagined he would lose his shit and probably yelp, ‘No thanks!!’ at the last second and then Lance would finally give up for good and they would both resign to their fate of dying from blue balls. That or maybe he could get Keith comfortable enough using a 1000 step plan but that wouldn’t work either because Keith would again die from blue balls before they got anywhere.

Keith despaired. He was never going to get Lance dick up his butt. He wanted Lance dick up his butt so bad.

He let out a wordless exasperated growl, startling Lance as he angrily yanked the blanket off and flipped over onto his lap.

“Just fuck me and get it over with!” Keith yelled, grasping Lance by the shoulders and giving him a shake.

“Huh?!” Lance tried to sit up straight which was difficult with Keith suddenly straddling his lap.

“Just fucking do it and fuck me. Catch me by surprise. Even if I’m being a complete freak don’t stop until we’re fucking okay? You can fight me. Just make it happen. Do whatever it takes. I’m good with that.”

“Keith.” Lance stared at him, wide-eyed. Okay, why did he look so horrified?  “Can you…” Lance swallowed as he ran his hands up Keith’s thighs and tapped his fingers over his hips worriedly. He shifted until he was more comfortable. “Can you maybe think about what you just said? Cause I don’t think you realize what you’re asking.”

What’s the problem? He didn’t see a problem. But Lance was staring at him in a decidedly ‘I’m disturbed’ way so he knew he was making more humiliating mistakes and instead of getting closer to his goal of Lance dick up his butt he was now even further away. Oh no, even worse was that Lance’s expression was going back to what he now referred to mentally as ‘you’re being an adorable virgin’ look. That was the worst expression to ever exist. Keith was going to go kill himself.

Lance’s arms whipped around his waist and tightened almost as if he could sense that Keith was about to bolt out of his lap so he could make his escape back to his room where he would never be heard from again. He pulled him in for a kiss, his tongue tickling his lips for entry. Keith groaned as he parted his lips and let Lance slip inside, feeling the tingling and ache build within at the urgency he sensed from Lance.

He wrapped his own arms around Lance’s shoulders, his fingers digging into the hair at the nape of his neck as he thrust his hips forward, his aroused cock pressing against Lance’s own. At least he wasn’t doing anything that was making Lance lose interest all together. He was such an idiot making such a big deal over nothing.

Lance pulled away to suck and tease at his neck.

“I told you I got you.” He said between hungry kisses. His hips bucked against Keith’s causing hot friction from their clothed dicks pressing together.

“Fuck.” Keith gasped, imagining how those thrusts would feel when he was being fucked. He shuddered as Lance ran his hands down his back and gripped his ass tightly.

“Yeah.” Lance moaned.

He rocked eagerly against Lance’s cock and hands. The feel of his fingers massaging his ass was amazing but he nearly choked when he felt one dip down between his cheeks. It was over his boxers but it was heading exactly where he had been fantasizing about. Before he could really think about that, Lance curled his other hand around his waist and said urgently, “We’re gonna work you up to it, Kitten. You’re gonna feel so good.”

Lance tugged at his neck with his teeth and gave him another sucking brain melting kiss before continuing, “We’ll start with a lube shooter and a small plug. We’ll both do it.” He gasped. “You’ll look so fucking hot fucking yourself on one.”

The fuck was a lube shooter? Forget it. Didn’t matter because holy shit Lance was thrusting against him like he was fucking him and his finger was right on his asshole and it felt amazing and he wanted more and there was a plug in his future and a shooter whatever was happening and now he was picturing Lance pressing a buttplug into him. Keith choked as he came all over his boxers.

“Shit.” Lance humped against him, his own hips surging off the sofa several times before he buried his face in the crook of Keith’s neck and climaxed hard against him. Keith shivered again feeling his stifled moans against his neck.

He didn’t give him time to breathe. “Tonight. Let’s do it.” Keith demanded.

Lance laughed as he nuzzled his neck, “Greedy Kitten.”


	3. Three (Fingering)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The quest continues...

It wasn’t that night. Or the next (they had both been dead on their feet that day).  Or even the night after that.

Instead what he received was horrible, horrible drawn out _torture_ during that time. Now that Lance had fingered Keith without him panicking and jumping away, he was doing it constantly.

Each heated kiss included rear end action – a quick peck on the lips involved a pat on the ass that ended with Lance’s fingers briefly sliding between his cheeks over his clothes. It was a blink and miss it hand motion that had Keith shivering and avoiding their friends eyes in case they saw although Lance tended to surprise him with a quick kiss when no one was looking their way. Keith’s breath would hitch each time it happened and he spent the rest of the time distracted, glancing back at Lance every now and again who would meet his eye and grin knowingly.

Yesterday’s knock-down-dirty-tear-each-other’s-clothes-off session ended with the most perfect suction around Keith’s cock courtesy of Lance’s hot wet mouth and insistent fingers working his puckered ring. It was incredible; his whole body shook because it was still unbelievable that Lance’s lips wrapped around his dick was part of his life now. His boyfriend sucked him off like he couldn’t get enough; messy hot saliva dribbling down his dick as Lance bobbed past his gag reflex and moaned in pleasure.

Keith pushed back the tiniest bit against the fingers and burned inside when the fingers breached him slightly in response and twisted. Lance’s fingers were actually touching him right where he wanted. It was incredibly intimate and he felt oddly vulnerable but that mouth on his cock kept him from worrying too much. Keith was sure he should be embarrassed over how quickly he came but all Lance did was hum, swallow like a gentleman, and lap at his dick as if his come was the best thing to ever happen to him.

“Tonight, tonight.” Keith begged, his voice a little whinier then he had hoped for as he writhed against Lance, their cocks rubbing together in a sweet friction-heavy slide.  They had moved from the couch to Lance’s bed where things escalated quickly from necking like teenagers to kissing every exposed bit of skin they could get their hands on. Their bodies twined together easily as they settled on to their sides, kicking off any remaining clothes. Keith groaned when their cocks pressed together bare skin to bare skin.

He was devastated when Lance gently pressed his forehead against his and said softly, “Not tonight, Kitten.”

Keith bit his lip and glared. Would it ruin the moment if he threw himself on the ground and had himself a good old fashioned temper-tantrum?

He was ready. For real this time.

Lance’s palm though distracted him as it ran down his side and down the back of his thigh to his knee so he could hook Keith’s leg over his hip. He scooted closer, jostling the bed as their cocks pressed tighter together. Keith felt all his blood rush to his face as he locked eyes with Lance while his fingers made their way back to his hole.

“I was thinking –“ Lance continued quietly in the shared space between them. “Maybe tonight you’d wanna come on my fingers? Could start with one.”

Oh god. His cock twitched HARD at that which Lance must’ve felt. He whined and squeezed his eyes shut to prevent catching that infernal expression on Lance’s face again. Unfortunately, he also felt his stomach start to plummet.

Lance chuckled and kissed him, pulling him into a hug so Keith ended up nuzzling the soft fuzzy hair behind his ear.

“You liked that, huh?”

“Just do it already.” Keith mumbled, trying not to freeze up and so glad that he could hide his face. There it was again; the irrational nervousness. He was so embarrassed that he was so low-key panic stricken yet again. He wanted it so bad but he kept getting in his own way. And instead of simply relaxing and enjoying what Lance’s touch did to him, he had stilled against him and had started to shake. Lance was probably going to start thinking that he didn’t actually want it but he really really did.

He was way too old and too grown to be acting this way. Shit. He was completely reliant on Lance to make things better and he hated that feeling of helplessness.

Keith took a deep breath, ready to apologize or maybe babble something completely humiliating, knowing that he was ruining the mood but hesitated because Lance was still moving gently against him,  running his hand up to his back massaging him before dipping back down again. Lance wasn’t commenting on him suddenly stiffening in fear in his arms.

Okay. Keith sighed. He could do this. He hiked his thigh a little higher on Lance and virtually melted against him focusing on how good it felt to have the warmth of his velvety skin against his own. His body loved Lance’s touch so he paid attention to that and tried not to worry about what was coming next. The simple motion of their hips rocking together was making Keith lose his breath.

Lance dug his fingers in Keith’s hair, cradling his head with his palm. The pads of his fingers massaged Keith’s scalp as he sucked and kissed at his neck. “You’d look so hot taking my fingers, Kitten.” He whispered, breath tickling Keith’s skin causing his toes to curl and goosebumps to rise on his arms. He moaned as Lance ran his palm from his ass to the top of his thigh, the one he had hooked over Lance’s hips. He curved his fingers around the back of his knee, rubbing teasingly until sliding back down the side of his thigh. Keith tensed and shivered as he went back to circling his hole.

“We can stop anytime. There’s no rush okay?”

Keith nodded and said, “Sorry.” He hated how meek he sounded and how he was the one messing things up.

Lance rolled his hips purposefully; his hard-on brushing tantalizingly against Keith’s as he laughed easily, “For what, breaking my brain from how deadly cute you are?”

Keith wanted to say something smart to flay himself further but the roll of their hips together was making it difficult to form the words. The fire in his belly was burning hot and spreading through his limbs. He kept picturing Lance sinking his fingers in and fucking him until he came.

Lance kissed behind his ear and swept his hand under his ass, jostling the mattress as he rolled them over so Keith ended up sinking into the sheets on his back with Lance over top of him; his asshole aching for the insistent teasing to return. Instead, Lance rested his weight on his elbows as he settled his hips between Keith’s spread thighs.

Lance nuzzled his neck before kissing the outer curve of his ear and confessing, “I wanna make this so good for you, Kitten. I don’t want to mess this up. You mean a lot.” Lance said and reiterated in a tone that was probably more serious than he meant to show, “A lot.”

Keith clung to him, hearing the depth of his words and not knowing how to respond. So maybe he wasn’t the only one freaking out after all. That actually went a long way in settling his nerves. Running his arms up Lance’s sides, he cradled his head within his hands, running his eyes over Lance’s mushy smile before drawing him in for a kiss.

Lance ate at his lip like he couldn’t get enough, sucking on his bottom lip when he wasn’t dipping in with soft swirls of his tongue, leaving Keith tingling for more. So he moaned and chased Lance’s mouth, leaning up and wrapping his arms around his shoulders to keep them locked together. He felt Lance shift like he was reaching for something off the bed, making him look at him questioningly and pull back.

“Just getting the lube, Kitten.” Lance said softly before dipping back into the kiss.

Right. Of course. The unease was creeping back in. This was real and it was happening. He-

Lance sat up on his haunches suddenly, loudly declaring, “Don’t worry I’m using my favorite top shelf lube!” He held the lube like he was presenting it as a show model and then rubbed his cheek against it lovingly. When he stopped, he raised his eyebrows and looked down his nose at Keith who was staring at him in dry amusement, “Cause I’m not giving you any excuses to dump me for not treating you right. Know what I mean?”

Keith played along. “Uh no.” He said dryly, “Not really. Weirdo.”

Lance gasped and swooned theatrically, heaving a heavy hand over his heart. He gestured wildly with the bottle in one hand, “Lube can make or break a relationship!”

“Uh huh.”

Lance narrowed his eyes as he uncapped the bottle and loudly squirted a glob of it in his hand, quickly forming a loose fist and dramatically slicking the middle finger of his other hand by pushing it lewdly into the lubricant.  Keith chuckled at his antics even as his hole twitched from a fresh wave of arousal that made his blood thrum.  His legs were bent so his feet were flat on the mattress. He spread his thighs a little further as he squirmed around Lance and watched as Lance’s cock shifted with his movements. Keith’s hands clenched in the sheets by his hips, he wanted to wrap his hands around his own cock and pump.

Lance fixed him with his goofiest and smarmiest expression he could muster as he hooked one hand underneath his knee and pushed Keith’s leg up towards his chest, exposing him further. This was super naked. Keith bit his lip and stifled a whimper as he felt Lance rub the cool slick on his hole. Lance has been doing that for days and he wanted more soon. He glanced back up and snorted at the stupid leer on Lance’s face.

“Lance.” He laughed.

“Yeees?”

Keith huffed, smiling and feeling his pucker relax under Lance’s ministrations. He was starting to float in a hot haze of arousal, his eyes fluttering shut. The slick made the touch that much nicer. He wrapped his hand around his cock, loosely tugging at his shaft while Lance whirled his fingers on his rim pushing at his hole but not quite pressing inside.

“You look so hot, Kitten.” Lance said his tone a lot quieter and much more serious than it was seconds prior. His fingers slid up to rub at his perineum making Keith gasp at the sudden spikes of mind-numbing heat and spread his legs a little wider. Lance patted the leg he had pushed up to Keith’s chest indicating for him to keep it there as he let go. Keith stifled a whine at the sudden lack of touch, his ass feeling cold and aching badly at the loss.

He heard Lance squeeze more lubricant out before he felt the pad of Lance’s finger return and press firmly at his hole. He wanted it inside him badly. He felt so relaxed; surprised that he could reach that state and thought if Lance were to add just a little more pressure he would go in easily.

“Push out, babe. Like you’re on the toilet.” Keith whined, throwing an arm over his eyes as he felt himself blush at Lance’s words. He did that when he was messing around alone but it was all kinds of embarrassing to be asked to do so. Taking a few steadying breaths, Keith pushed out feeling his hole give way to Lance’s finger as he sunk in smoothly inside.

Holy shit.

Holy _shit_.

Lance’s finger was inside him. It was completely inside him, his finger. Shit. The sensation was almost too much, wave after wave of euphoria coursed through him in ways that never happened before. Someone else’s finger was _inside_ him. He was panting unsure if he could get used to the foreign feeling that was so incredibly good, his ass was clenching down on Lance’s finger uncontrollably. Weird desperate moans were being pulled from his throat as Lance kissed at his inner thigh. His cock leaked pre-come and he wasn’t sure what his face was doing.

Slowly, incrementally, his moans quieted as his body seemed to take a step back from the brink.

“Kitten, I’m about to bust a nut. Are you okay?” Lance croaked.

Keith moaned, not having the words yet.

“How does it feel?”

“I don’t know.” He gasped, finally, his arm was still over his eyes as if he had no intention of ever moving it from there again. “Fucking great. Full.”

Lance laughed, “Right?”

He felt Lance shift and suck in a breath as he began to wank himself off in slow firm strokes. Lance’s finger inside made every touch that much better and he was completely forgetting about his self-consciousness. Keith squeezed at his shaft and squirmed, little needy whines escaping him. His hips bounced when he felt Lance start to wriggle his finger inside and start to thrust.

“Lance.” He whined and felt Lance squeeze at his thigh in response. His legs seemed to fold up towards his chest on their own and the arm he had over his eyes dropped down, hand scrambling at the sheets and then settling behind his thigh, holding himself in place.

He wanted more and couldn’t control the finger that was rocking into him. He opened his eyes and felt his dick jerk in his hands as he caught Lance intensely watching his exposed hole, hungrily, with a bright red flush across his cheeks. Keith quickly closed his eyes again and sped his hand up around his cock. The finger inside kept pumping but started prodding searchingly, angling towards his belly.

“What- ohhh fuuuck!” He yelped, his body leaping as if trying to escape. “Oh my god. Oh shit.” He squeaked as Lance experimentally tapped the nub inside. “Oh! Oh, oh, oh! Shit. _Shit_!” He squeaked some more.

He might’ve caught Lance grinning at him, he wasn’t sure.

 “Ah!” He couldn’t help the noises as he lost it, clenching down on Lance’s finger as his cock spurted hot jizz onto his own chest. It might’ve been the most intense orgasm in his life. Keith was left a moaning shivering mess, his body melting back on to the sheets.

“Babe.” gushed Lance, sounding blown away, “That was the hottest thing ever!” He leaned forward keeping his finger inside Keith.

“Mmmm.” Keith felt incredible. He smiled and kissed back lazily when Lance pecked at his lips.

“Fuck..uh” He heard Lance laugh sheepishly. “I was going to say something. Um.”

Keith grinned; loving the effect he had on Lance and looked up at him, throwing his arms around him and wiggling happily. He felt sexy and in control, feeling much more relaxed than he had truly been so far with him.

Lance shook his head as if he were trying to clear it, “Yeah so I was thinking we could work you up to the main event with a couple of plugs. Start small.”

“Mm..” Keith nuzzled him, enjoying how high and languid he felt. “What about that lube shooter thing.”

 “Yeah, that’ll help.” Lance wriggled the finger he had inside him. “It just coats the lube inside you real good.”

He would’ve wondered more about it but didn’t care too much at this point. “Didn’t you just do that to me real good?” He asked.

Lance laughed. “It does it better. Makes taking the plugs easier.”

“Mmm.” He frowned, shivering as Lance carefully slid his finger out, leaving him feeling strangely empty. “We could do it now.” He offered as he let his legs relax back down completely. Lance was still hard and was throbbing against his belly.

“Want me to suck you?” He asked quickly changing tactics sympathetically.

Lance moaned as if he was being tortured. “You’re killing me. And yes.” He rolled over onto his back.

Keith laughed, sitting up and feeling happier than perhaps he thought he should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always all comments craved, loved and appreciated. :) And if you are an adult, feel free to visit me on my Tumblr [Crumbcake World](https://crumbcakeworld.tumblr.com) (Warning that my blog is NSFW / explicit / 18+) Thank you! <3


	4. Four (This is it)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the read-through, Yoyo! :D

It really didn’t do him any good to avert his eyes as the set of imposing black plugs in three sizes (there were two of the largest size, one in purple) as well as two sets of… plastic-y syringes weren’t going anywhere. But overall, in general, it was safer for his inner peace to stare at the bland lubricant bottle which was easier to think about and very familiar to him so he kind of focused on that and goofily smiled at it while Lance faffed around somewhere behind him in his bedroom.

Keith was pumped; maybe a little nervous that today was the day but incredibly excited. He crushed his face on the pillow he had a death hold on and rolled his hips into the mattress beneath, enjoying the slide of his cock against Lance’s soft sheets. If he could just focus on that pleasure feel then maybe he could control his growing anxiety. The nervous edge to his feelings was irritating; Keith groaned and resigned to the fact that Lance was going to cotton on to his vibes of bashful eagerness instead of naughty sex-kitten playfulness he had once hoped to summon.

It was laughable that he once thought that he was going to make up for lack of experience with sheer animal magnetism and knock Lance’s socks off. Instead, Lance kept guiding him through every single moment of intimacy as if he were some frightened defenseless lamb instead of a formidable Paladin that had withstood the terrors of war.

Keith laughed self-deprecatingly and waved a rhetorical white flag of surrender, giving that dumb sex-kitten idea one last kiss goodbye. At this point he was just happy that he wasn’t shouting and leaping away from Lance at the first hint of intimate touch. In fact, he was actually proud of himself for overcoming the unreasonable panic. It was a sad little win but considering his long list of social insecurities and the substantial mental walls he kept between himself and others – it was still a victory.

He had a new game plan. All he really had to do was not be so awful that he would scare Lance away from him forever. He could manage that right? He might not be good with people but he was good at the physical and he could get good quick at most things so long as he didn’t let his brain get in the way. Keith huffed into the pillow and desperately held on to that line of reasoning as he prepared himself for the reality that they were going to have sex and he was definitely going to humiliate himself but then it’ll be over and he could then get on with learning all the ways that he could ride Lance’s dick.

Usually he would brood forever over potential indignities and obsess over the finer details, but this time he didn’t feel much like sulking – another goofy smile made it across his lips as he remembered the day’s events which had been a buffet of good feels. He was too happy to sulk. Lance had whisked him away planet-side for an audience immersive play where they had done increasingly ridiculous things to help the heroic main character make it to through absurd ordeals.

He had been thrumming from the casual touches they shared and at how Lance grinned in response to his dry commentary and lingering looks. The play was followed by a hike to a surprise dinner Lance had prepared in a remote area of the continent. His boyfriend had spent the day spoiling him which he was helplessly charmed by even as he ragged Lance for the over the top sentimentality.

He felt the mattress dip and tightened his hold on the pillow as Lance settled beside him so their bare sides touched from thigh to shoulder. Lance leaned in and nuzzled his sensitive neck making Keith sigh in delight at the touch and at his freshly showered scent. 

“Let’s just try the plugs tonight, Kitten.” Lance said softly.

Keith froze, not believing his ears. Wonderful mood ruined. Extreme outrage taking hold. Keith instantly understood, deep in his heart and without a shadow of a doubt that tonight was the night that he was going to murder Lance in his sleep. His reeled away from Lance in disbelief as he glared. 

What the _hell_ was all that embarrassing blabbering in the morning for?! He had woken up to Lance pulling him into his arms from behind in bed and engaging him in a truly awkward and horrible conversation that started with “Have you read up on anal?” and contained precious conversational pieces like –

“I mean all we eat is goo and I don’t know what you know but at some point you might feel like you need to go to the bathroom when you’re bottoming and that might freak you out so I thought you might want to prep cause that way you might feel more confident that there’s nothing happening down there but you gotta like practice prepping and know your body well enough-”

Keith had been frozen in horror so he had the privilege of listening to Lance further educate him on anal sex preparedness.

 “Cause you know if you’re using a douche then timing is everything because sometimes –“

At last, Keith managed to finally stop him by slapping his hand over his mouth and sputtering- “I know all that! Stop talking.”

Lance relented but not without a kiss to his palm and a playful poke to his side as he said, “Okay then. _Tonight_.”

Tonight.

He promised _tonight_. Keith had been hyped up and half-hard the entire quiznaking day. He thought they had gone on that lovely romantic outing as a prelude to a sickeningly sweet deflowering of his involuntarily virtuous ass. He had been mentally kissing his V-card good bye. Keith glared balefully at Lance and hated his face and his dumb hair and his stupid butt plugs. What a miserable fate it was to fish out his V-card, line out the expiration date and put back that hateful ‘???’.

“Lance.” He said, testily. Dangerously.

Lance ran his thumb across Keith’s bottom lip as he asked cheerfully, “Wanna see me take a plug?”

Did he just say what he thought he said?! Keith’s brain crashed.

“Yeah.” He replied numbly, his fit of rage vanquished.

He watched as Lance sat up and reached for the bottle of lube, syringe, and purple plug. He was really going to do it right now in front of Keith. Oh my god. Keith licked his suddenly dry lips and sat up as well, his dick hardening as Lance scooted back and settled on one of the pillows on his side. He uncapped the lube and stuck the lube shooter inside, slowly pulling the plunger up as he filled the applicator.

Lance’s body was lean, long-limbed, and toned like a dancer which hinted at the core strength he displayed the many times they got carried away enough for him to swing Keith up into his arms or against a wall when trying to suck his soul out through his mouth. It got Keith hot and bothered just seeing Lance’s lean muscles shift with his movements as he laid on his stomach, hips over a pillow as he hooked one leg up, exposing his ass to Keith.

“Quiznak.” Keith said breathlessly but Lance wasn’t paying attention. He was in his own world as he worried his lip and curled in on himself slightly, spreading his ass with one hand and rubbing lube on his rim before inserting the lube applicator all the way inside. He pressed the plunger as he gradually pulled the applicator out, leaving his channel thoroughly lubricated. Keith watched growing flushed as Lance immediately picked up the purple plug and coated the toy with some lube before teasing himself with the tapered end. It looked enormous to Keith; about the length of his hand and at its widest point a little thicker than two of his fingers put together.

Their eyes met, Lance’s unfocused gaze hooded with pleasure as he teased himself with the toy. He looked zoned out as he began to push the plug inside, high pitched needy noises escaping him that Keith had not heard from him before. Keith squirmed and wrapped his hand around his own cock, giving himself a squeeze and idly wondering what other noises Lance could make as he sounded so ravishable. Maybe topping on occasion would be a treat.

Keith stifled a moan as he watched the bulk of the toy disappear slowly into Lance in one slow push. Lance’s rim stretched around the widest point of the plug before the remainder was quickly sucked in, leaving the flat purple base snug and obscene looking between his cheeks. Keith’s own ass clenched as he imagined what it would feel like to be kept stretched open by the toy. He was starting to ache.

“Fuck..” Lance breathed, his ass clenching around the toy. He rolled gingerly onto his back, immediately rocking his hips in tight circles and stroking his cock as he propped his head and upper back on pillows. Keith had to swallow several times to prevent drool from escaping him as he began to salivate at the sight of that thick cock.

All Keith knew was that he had to touch. He needed to touch. He sprung forward; landing on all fours and gripping Lance's thighs as he sucked down his dick. He moaned at the familiar taste and thickness of it, wanting to take him in as much as possible; wanting to feel his cock throb in his mouth and spurt come down the back of his throat.

“Keith! Fuck!” Lance gasped as his hips jumped. He ran unsteady fingers through Keith’s hair, then reached over and gripped Keith by his hips, hoisting his lower half over top of him so Keith's thighs straddled his shoulders. His hands disappeared all together from Keith's body; Keith heard the squirting noise of the lube bottle and cried out in surprise when he felt Lance spread his cheeks wide and press the pad of his lubed thumb on his rim.  

Lance began gently pushing his thumb inside as he pressed his tongue just behind Keith’s balls, licking at his perineum.

Keith pulled away from Lance’s cock and shoved his face into the crook of his elbow, whimpering feverishly, surprised at how sensitive he was where Lance was working him. The feel of the wet tongue lathing such an intimate area was turning him on something fierce. He found himself pushing back on the thumb that had wedged inside and humped back on the tongue teasing him. He trembled at the feeling of getting copiously wet from Lance’s saliva and squeezed tight around Lance’s thumb.

“Lance..” He whined, feeling feverishly hot and impossibly turned on.

He regained his bearings enough to realize that he was not returning the favor. Keith scrubbed at the tears gathering at the corners of his eyes with his fist and sloppily tucked Lance’s erection back into his mouth, stifling the moans escaping him.

“Kitten. I’m gonna come like this.” Lance gasped.

He was jerking up convulsively and shaking in pleasure each time he bobbed out from Keith’s mouth, reminding Keith of the toy he had wedged inside. He slid his hand down experimentally past Lance’s balls, until he felt the solid base of the toy and pressed it deeper into Lance causing him to buck up hard and then groan at the suction around his cock. Keith held on, trying to deep throat as much of his cock as he could.

Lance seemed to lose it, tightening his grip on Keith’s hip and keeping his thumb buried inside as he maneuvered to suckle hard on Keith’s sensitive inner thigh. He groaned loudly and jerked his hips hard several times, jostling Keith’s body over top of him. Keith whimpered, feeling Lance’s cock throb seconds before he shot his load. He swallowed eagerly, loving the feel of Lance’s dick straining within the tight suction of his mouth.

Lance melted back when he was through, easing his thumb out and sliding his warm hands down over the sides of Keith’s thighs as he recovered. Keith pulled off of his cock, laying a wet kiss on it and swallowed multiple times, licking his lips and pressing them together as he rested his cheek against Lance’s thigh. He tried to roll to the side but Lance’s grip on his thighs suddenly tightened, keeping him in place.

Then the thumb was back softly circling his rim in a gentle tease. Keith sighed, feeling the growing ache for something inside as Lance began to lay kisses on his thighs.

“Could you pull the toy out of me please?” Lance asked softly as he planted one foot on the bed.

Keith shuddered at the prospect. He was still hard and eager to get things moving along again. His fingers were slightly trembling as he cupped Lance’s balls out of the way and reached for the base of the toy. He bit his lip feeling his face flush as he tugged the toy slowly out of Lance’s passageway, watching his hole stretch and feeling Lance’s body tense then relax as it slipped out.

The slicked toy was yielding to the touch and heated from being inside Lance. Keith felt like he was losing his breath as he inspected the toy from up close and peeked down at Lance’s relaxed glistening hole, wondering how it would feel to have the toy inside himself. He ran his fingers curiously over Lance’s hole, noting the slicked softness and how Lance moaned in response and sighed himself at Lance’s insistent teasing.

“You wanna try it?” Lance asked as he rubbed his fingers down Keith’s perineum and back to his hole.

Keith closed his eyes, resting his head on Lance’s thigh and nodded. He really, really wanted to try it.

“Can you hand me the stuff, babe? All of it.”

Keith looked at the items in question and reached for them, snagging the hand towel the toys were sitting on with the tip of his fingers. He tried not to look directly at any of it as he dragged the towel over near Lance’s reach and squeezed his eyes shut. He went back to idly running his fingers over Lance’s hole and then his inner thigh when Lance shifted to get more comfortable and straightened his bent leg, crossing his legs at the ankle.

Lance kept teasing him, spreading him wide enough for Keith to feel cool air on his stretched open pucker. 

“Cute hole, babe. I’m gonna wreck it some time.”

Keith whined, embarrassed and aroused, feeling his hole convulse and knowing that Lance could see and feel it. He felt Lance apply more lube to his entrance and went boiling hot red when he felt him insert the lubed syringe carefully inside him. The applicator felt smooth and didn’t feel like much other than a feeling of slight wetness deeper inside in its wake. He was surprised at how a non-event it was and how quickly Lance had it back out.

Lance kissed his ass cheeks and suckled right at the crook where ass met thigh as he sunk a lubed finger to the knuckle inside Keith who was soon rocking his hips in time with Lance’s slow thrusts. One finger became two, pumping in and out of his channel. He had never felt so thoroughly slicked and enjoyed the sensation of Lance’s fingers stretching him.

“It’s about this thick but longer, okay?”

Keith’s heart rate sped up, realizing he was referring to the toy.

“Okay.” He said as Lance pulled his fingers out, leaving him feeling empty.

He tried to reach down to wrap his fingers around his own cock but Lance stopped him by taking his hand in his and squeezing. The first brush of the plug against him made him tense but all Lance did was circle his hole, slightly nudging.  It was a slow tease, intensifying the hollow feeling inside until Keith was shaking with need. His body relaxed on its own, accepting the insistent push as the toy gently breached him. Lance pulled away again to tease.

“Lance..” Keith whined, aching for more, needing to feel the length of it inside him. He knew he wasn't the only one affected as he could feel Lance breathing harder beneath him.

But Lance was pushing the toy inside again pulling some desperate whimpers from Keith who wanted it so bad that he planted his hands on Lance’s thighs and tried to shove back forcefully to get it inside him. He groaned in misery when Lance immediately took the toy away.

“Don’t force it, Kitten.”

Keith chewed on his lip.

"Okay?"

"Yeah." Keith answered sheepishly.

He kept the desperate noises in check when Lance pushed the toy back in slowly. Keith let it happen and pushed back, gently this time, feeling his body give way painlessly. The toy kept stretching him wider and wider until he was starting to worry that he was going to soonn teeter on the edge of too much. He was beginning to question Lance’s words when the widest part of the toy slipped through his sphincter and the rest slid satisfyingly into place, held snug by his muscles around the narrowed length.

“Fuck. Fuck..” He whimpered. It was definitely longer than anything he’d ever had so far. He couldn’t help squeezing tight around it and moaned at feeling the full girth buried inside.

Lance rolled them over onto their sides and flipped around so they were face to face. His gaze was penetrating as he ran his hand down Keith’s side and over to his ass, pulling him in as he pressed their lips together. Keith moaned into the kiss, swinging his arms around Lance’s neck and thrusting his cock against Lance’s which was hardening in renewed interest.

“Feel good?” Lance asked between hot kisses.

Keith nodded before tugging him in for another kiss. The toy inside had some bend to it. He couldn’t stop working his hips and felt like his whole body was keyed up and frantic for more.

Lance slid the flat of his palm soothingly over Keith’s back and cupped the nape of his neck before sliding his hand back down, massaging Keith’s lower back. His kisses were slow and lingering and he moved his hips incrementally against Keith, slowing down the pace considerably to something hot but unhurried.

Keith sighed into the kiss and groaned, “Fuck..”

Lance ran his fingers tips lightly over the contours of Keith’s body and grinned at him as he swept Keith’s hair away from his face. “You’re kind of stunning, you know? Major eye candy.”

Keith smiled, feeling a rush of warmth settle in his chest and replied teasingly, “Kind of?”

“Yup. Kind of.”

Keith smirked and asked, “So is that a compliment?”

Lance leaned in and kissed him again, saying cheerfully, “Yup.”

“Weird compliment.”

Lance smirked back. “You’re welcome.”

Keith snorted though the smile lingered on his lips. He hugged Lance closer, resting his head on his shoulder, loving how he felt. Lance ran his hand down to the back of Keith’s knee and hooked his leg over his thigh before resting his fingers on the base of the plug. Keith felt a slow build inside as he rocked his hips, the plug felt good but he had seen the bigger toys and he was feeling a growing greedy ache inside. He was eager for more and wanted to try and fit the bigger toys up his ass.

He was starting to move restlessly against Lance, toes curling and fingers digging into Lance’s shoulders.

“I..” He started shyly.

Lance stirred, nuzzling his shoulder. “Hm?”

He blushed as he swallowed and asked for more in a roundabout sort of way, “Is there a bigger one?”

Keith felt Lance’s cock jerk. Lance took a deep breath and answered, “Yeah.”

Keith felt him grip the base of the plug and rock the toy inside him a few times before firmly pulling at the plug. Keith pressed his face even harder into the side of Lance’s neck to stifle his whimpering as the toy came out leaving him empty and aching for more. He heard Lance squirt out more lube from the bottle and felt him easily sink two lubed fingers inside, spreading his fingers apart and thrusting in deeply, preparing him.

Keith gasped and tried to sneak his hand down to his cock but Lance shoved the arm he had wrapped around Keith’s waist up, stopping him by gripping his triceps. He kept working his fingers inside Keith's slicked channel until his body relaxed and he was left squirming restlessly in Lance's arms. He needed more soon.

Lance eased his fingers out and patted his ass as he said, “Ready?”

Keith nodded in response and immediately felt Lance tease him with the plug. He felt excited but calm this time, tensing up only briefly when Lance pushed on the toy. The plug opened him up even further than the previous one the deeper he took it in. His body was shaking and when the stretch began feeling impossible; a whimper escaped him. Lance stopped pushing on the toy and shifted to moving the plug in small circles. Keith was panting again; he desperately wanted to adjust to it and get more.

“Please.”

Lance rubbed at his back in a slow comforting rhythm.

“We’ll get there. Relax Kitten, I’ve got you.”

Keith sighed and focused on the back massage, enjoying how soothing the warm palm felt on his bare skin. He took a deep breath and gradually felt his body begin to relax. The teasing in his ass was difficult to endure without whimpering and humping back on the toy. He ached badly for the rest of it. Whining moans spilling from his lips when Lance began to pump the plug inside him again.

Lance pressed firmly as he said, “Keep breathing babe.”

It slid in, popping into place, filling him up to bursting. He could feel the added girth and length and felt like he was on fire from how badly he wanted to wank off.

“Lance.. Lance..” Keith said frantically, digging his nails into Lance’s skin. “Fuck.” He didn’t know what to do with what he was feeling.

Lance simply hugged him until Keith’s body began to unwind and relax. His breathing slowed and his loud whimpers quieted. Lance had kept his fingers over the base of the plug. He began moving it in small circles, the toy stretching Keith’s insides in the best way. Still, he ached. He began to stir restlessly.

“How does it feel, baby?"

“So good.” He slurred, unable to contain himself. His thoughts were already moving towards the bigger plug. Coming with that toy in his ass was going to feel amazing.

"Your body adjusts quick to the plugs-" He felt Lance take a deep breath and continue, mildly, “You want to try to ride me?”

Holy shit yes. As soon as he said it, all Keith could think of was how much he wanted Lance’s dick inside him. He nodded, his cock at attention as he replied shakily, “Yes.”

He panted, feeling goosebumps rise on his arms as Lance eased his leg back down and pulled away as he sat up. He watched in surprise as Lance reached into his nightstand drawer and pulled out a condom packet, ripping it open. He must’ve snuck it in there when Keith wasn’t looking as he’d only seen lubricant in the drawer before. His body was tingling in anticipation as Lance rolled the condom over his erection and crawled over him.

Their lips locked together in an urgent kiss as Lance rolled them over so Keith lay on top. Keith whined into the kiss when he felt Lance tug at the toy with the same care he’d shown throughout. When it was out all he could feel was an awful emptiness. His ass squeezed tight at nothing. Keith sat up, getting his bearings.

He was straddling Lance’s hips and could feel him rubbing his rim teasingly. Lance was smiling up at him. This was really it; he felt his stomach flip as his thoughts took a turn for the worst.

It dawned on him that this moment was the one he had running through his head over and over again until his eventual freak out which was something fairly uncharacteristic for him. He understood and expected his own nervousness but not the full blown panic that he had felt whenever they were intimate. He suddenly realized it was because he was only willing to give up the last vestiges of his virginity to someone that mattered and that meant he was willing to trust someone and that someone was Lance.

He felt his stomach turn. This was social anxiety at its worse. Please not now. This was Lance he had nothing to worry about. Lance cared about him as much as he did him. He couldn’t possibly fuck up enough for Lance to shoo him away or lose interest in him. He knew Lance was all about him.

Yet.

Yet, he couldn’t shake his old insecurities.  His body froze as he started to actually freak out. He despised himself for it.

Lance must’ve sensed the change in his mood or saw it on his face as his own expression had dropped down to a worried frown.

“Baby?”

Keith didn’t want to be in control here; he was fucking up and ruining everything. They have done nearly everything except this and despite all the ass play; he was completely losing it in a bad non-sexy way.

He was into Lance enough and had wrestled with his demons enough to try and reach out instead of closing him off.

 “Lance..I just can't.” He whimpered barely above a whisper, truly ashamed. He was seconds away from losing his nerve all together and giving up forever.

 “Easy, easy, shh. I’ve got you. I’ve got you. ” Lance couldn’t pull him into his arms fast enough.

He hugged him tightly and held him for the longest time.

“I’m being an asshole.” Keith virtually yelled into Lance’s neck. “Why am I being such an asshole.” He said miserably, nearly sobbing.

“You’re not being an asshole.” Lance petted him soothingly, crossing his arms over his back and running his hands down Keith’s sides.

“I am.”

Lance hugged him even tighter and held him for a while. Eventually he said, “You feel so good, Kitten.”

Keith didn’t respond, keeping his eyes squeezed tight, determined to hate himself.

“I’m serious. You’re like a muscular bunny cat.”

Keith breathed in, letting the words sink in and laughed shakily.

“You smell good, too. Like goo but better.”

“Lance..what the fuck..”

“Mm?” Lance replied. “Also you’re sexy and I love your dick. Mine’s much bigger though.”

Keith snorted, clinging to the humor. “You’re not much bigger.”

“Shut up, I’m huge.”

Keith laughed a little more steadily. Lance squeezed him again and said in his ear, “We don’t have to do anything, Kitten but I’m happy to keep trying right now if you want to. I kept our hands off your dick after all. I owe you an orgasm.”

Keith smiled in amusement. He took several long deep breaths as he considered it. If Lance hadn’t run away screaming by now…

Keith nodded. “Let’s do it.”

Lance hugged him again and slid his hands down until he was grabbing the cheeks of his ass.

“Okay. Also, I was totally hoping you would say that.”

Keith’s snort was followed immediately by a gasp as Lance slid his fingers between his cheeks.

“I am super addicted to how responsive you are - have I told you that?”

“You haven't.” He pushed back against Lance’s fingers beseechingly when he teased at his rim. Lance immediately complied, sinking two fingers inside and thrusting as if he was fucking him.

“I could watch you ride my fingers all day.”

“Lance.” Keith moaned. He humped the fingers, feeling his flagged cock start to harden again.

Lance abruptly pulled his fingers out and tugged Keith’s cheek apart with one hand while he slid his dick through the crevice of his ass, the head of his cock catching on his rim briefly before sliding past. Keith shivered at the tantalizing tease. Lance kept up the teasing. The heavy presence was soon growing intolerable, his cock sliding between his cheeks but never pressing in.

“Lance.” Keith moaned again.

“Hm?” Lance stopped for a moment only to run his fingers lightly over Keith’s rim. He pulled away when Keith tried to push back and went back to running his cock against his ass.

“Lance.” Keith growled.

“Hm?”

Lance was playing with him in exactly the way that would frustrate him and Keith was not good at handling frustration. The next time Lance nudged the head of his dick, he shot his arm out, grabbing hold of Lance’s wrist then steadying Lance’s cock with his own fingers. He sat up as he pushed back, wholly focused on stopping the tease and getting Lance’s cock inside him.

Lance’s fingers dropped away as Keith worked his way down.

“Take your time, Kitten.”

 A steadying breath and Keith willed himself to relax, heeding Lance’s words as he slowly sunk down. All the pleasure areas lit up inside at feeling Lance’s thick, hot cock inside him. Keith realized he kind of just got suckered into taking Lance’s dick. Oddly enough it didn’t bother him as all he felt was warmth and elation at finally getting what he wanted. It didn’t hurt. He just felt incredibly filled.

When he at last opened his eyes, he caught Lance chewing on his bottom lip and red-cheeked from arousal with his arms crossed behind his head. Lance smiled mischievously when their eyes met.

A fine time to get shy.

Keith looked away and blushed, stilling on top of him.

His eyes snapped back to Lance when he felt him run his hands over his thighs. He caught the humor in his expression.

“Don’t worry babe, it’s just me..” He had the nerve to put his hand over his own chest as if to remind Keith which one of them was him when he continued, “Lance. You know – Red’s favorite Paladin.”

Keith was feeling soft and thankful so he said, “My favorite too.”

He watched in amusement as Lance’s eyebrows shot up. “Was that a compliment? My dick unlocks Keith compliments. I knew I had a magic dick!”

Keith’s bubbling laughter turned into a moan as his slight squirming shifted the cock inside him. He twisted the tiniest bit and experimented, delighting at how movement heighted his pleasure.

Lance took his hands in his and placed them on his broad chest. “You could put your arms on my chest like this-“ He then leered as he said, “and then I watch you figure out how to bounce on my cock like this.”

Keith would’ve laughed but all that came out was a choked noise. He was naturally a very physical being and the urge to move was great - he couldn’t help himself; he was already rolling his hips and rocking on top Lance. He found a rhythm he liked, that made his insides shake and closed his eyes to concentrate as he rode Lance’s lap. His mouth parted on its own accord as he indulged himself.

He lost himself in it, rocking harder as he sought out an orgasm. He felt Lance grab hold of his waist and moaned when he looked down and caught the heated look Lance was giving him.

“Hang on.” Lance lifted him slightly and pulled out making Keith groan at the loss as Lance flipped them over.

He felt buzzing heat run through the length of his body just underneath his skin as he watched and felt Lance hike his knees high and apart, spreading him widely. It was incredibly intimate and made Keith feel vulnerable which would’ve been distressing if it had been anyone other than Lance winding him up but he found that he enjoyed Lance having his way with him.

He had been so relaxed and stretched out that it felt like the most natural thing when Lance thrust back inside. He hiked his knees higher and moaned sumptuously as Lance began to thrust.

Lance grinned, seeing his blissed out expression and leaned forward, eyes hooded as he teased, “You like being all spread out taking my dick?”

It was too much. Keith blushed hard and squirmed in discomfort, unsure if maybe he wasn’t supposed to enjoy it so much and he was making a fool of himself but Lance smothered him with kisses and snuggled him in his arms as he slowed his thrusts to barely moving at all.

“Just some dirty talk, babe. You know I don’t shut up.” He said in good humor between kisses. “Nothing wrong with enjoying a good dicking.” and rolled his hips as if to emphasize. “I can’t wait for a taste of yours once I figure out a way to trick you into topping.”

Keith tried to stifle his own smile as he thought of earlier and the sounds Lance was making when he was working the plug in his ass. Those were very good noises that went straight to his dick. Still feeling somewhat embarrassed but closer to his usual self, Keith replied, “You don’t have to trick me. Wouldn’t want you to go without.”

Lance grinned. “Okay then I’ll try not to break you in half.”

Lance shoved one of the pillows underneath Keith’s head and another under hips and sat back up to fuck him in earnest, using quick deep thrusts. This time Keith melted back, letting his thighs drift further apart and allowing his arms to drop listlessly on the sheets, relaxed and palms up. His mouth stayed slightly parted as his head cocked back on the pillow. For the moment, he could forget his inhibitions enough to enjoy the way Lance’s cock stretched him inside and made his body feel so good.

His gaze landed on Lance’s face - Keith realized he had been watching him enjoy getting fucked and looked away shyly, some of the bashfulness creeping back in.

Lance responded by thrusting in roughly making Keith gasp.  He let loose, his balls slapping against Keith’s ass as he slammed into him hard, knocking some high pitched cries and moans out of Keith who could feel his body tensing with each thrust. The crescendo was building inside, Keith hurriedly fisted his cock and jerked off as his body grew rigid, ready to blow. The most devastating orgasm of his life seized hold and overtook him. He shouted as his come spurted in an arc over his chest.

He distantly heard Lance cry out over the loud creaks of the mattress, “Kitten! Fuck. Fuck.” 

Keith collapsed; completely wiped out as Lance shoved his knees even higher so they were by his shoulders and pounded away at his ass. He felt Lance’s body jerk and moaned sympathetically with the strangled cry he heard as Lance lost it on top of him.

He dropped into his arms. Keith never wanted to move ever again.

They regained their breath in silence until Lance shifted and gingerly held on to the condom as he pulled out, making Keith moan at that new feeling. He kept his eyes closed but he felt Lance get up, presumably to dispose of the condom. When he returned, he gathered Keith in his arms and covered him in loud obnoxious kisses. Keith didn’t even bother to respond in any way.

“You liked it?”

Keith nodded.

“You want to do it again some time?”

Keith nodded again which made Lance laugh as he followed up, “You ever gonna talk again?”

Keith smirked; his body and brain was swimming in pleasant afterglow. “You talk enough for both of us.”

“Oh you got jokes now!”

Keith grinned and peeked up at Lance who was staring at him with his eyebrows raised. Keith tried to reach up to kiss him but Lance twisted away in mock offense.

“No, get away.”

Keith laughed and grabbed Lance by the shoulders as he was trying to turn away. Lance kept trying to evade him, ducking his head while Keith angled for his lips, barely able to keep his own lips puckered from holding in the smile that wanted to spread across his face.

Lance finally relented and allowed the kiss.

Keith pulled back and smiled as he looked at him feeling a rush of warmth and deep affection and gratitude.

Lance appeared to blush as he raised an eyebrow, smiling. “What?” His smile was infectious.

“Nothing.” For whatever reason, Keith wanted to make him laugh so he cleared his throat and continued, “Nothing, other than Krolia told me its custom to stab, kill and eat the first sex partner.”

Lance’s eyes widened as he sputtered in laughter. “Keith! What!”

“Any last words?”

Lance was nearly stunned speechless. It took a few tries before he chuckled as he said, “I guess this was my first and last time sexing up someone with Galra DNA.”

“Yeah you’re dead soon.”

Lance shook his head as he settled on his side, propping his head up on his arm as he peered down at Keith.

 “You’re totally ruining the romantic vibe here, Kitten.”

“Is Cuban better sautéed or baked with goo?”  
  
Lance cracked up. “Oh my god, what’s gotten into you?”

Keith smiled and looked incredibly pleased with himself as he said with relish, “Your dick.”

Lance burst into more laughter. “I think I broke you. Black is gonna kill me. Red too, maybe.”

“Maybe.” Keith closed his eyes, happily and observed, “You lied by the way. You said just the plugs.”

“Yeah, I lied.” Came the unrepentant reply.

“Liar.” Keith said and was startled as Lance suddenly pulled him into a hug.

“I love you so much.” Lance said hastily, out of nowhere.

Keith blushed in pleasure and replied immediately in a mumbled rush, “Love you too.”

Keith’s smile lingered as he was held.

It could’ve been a lot worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make my day with a comment for I crave it! :D :D :D I hope you enjoyed as much as Keith did, lmao. My NSFW Tumblr: [ Crumbcake World ](https://crumbcakeworld.tumblr.com) Adults only please.

**Author's Note:**

> comments would be adored and treasured :)


End file.
